Anti-Cliche Contest
by bluester007
Summary: Hi guys, I've decided to run a contest. Theme: anti-cliche. Details inside :) xx (OPEN CONTEST - !FINISH DATE EXTENDED!)
1. Details

Hi guys!

I've decided to run a contest, because it's heart breaking how rarely new stories are published in the category (although I suppose I can't talk, seeing as I haven't published anything in a while). But I've noticed how many sappy, cliche romance stories there are, and yes, they are adorable and make you giddy with the fairytale cute-ness, but you get to a point where you just want something different.

So now we get to the theme. I want you guys to write a romance story, BUT it has to include as few cliches and sappy, lovey-dovey moments as you can. I know that excessively difficult, so here's an idea or two:

- Angst; It's sad, yes. It evokes emotions in the reader - if you can do it right. And you can still throw in all sorts of situations. It doesn't have to be unrequited love or watching all stalker-like from the sidelines sort of thing, it could be a hurt/comfort story (maybe a character's depressed, maybe they're mourning and just need a shoulder to cry on, who knows - it's your story after all.)

- Humour; you can do anything with humour, and it doesn't have to be sappy. Pranks - everyone loves pranks - jokes, witty sarcasm, anything that'll get your reader laughing. You can still throw in the romance, just get rid of the cliches and be creative.

- Love-hate relationship; need I exaggerate?

The point is to be creative, but not unrealistic. You can't have your characters flying to the moon and building a Madrigal base where they can watch over the world and keep the peace and all that, or getting supers powers after they're bitten by radioactive spiders (because that's been done, and if you don't know who I'm talking about then you need to come out of the darkness and bask in the brilliance of these ordinary people who find themselves in headlines after freak mutations). Your story can be cute, because cute is... well, cute. But you can't be sappy. As in, no over-exaggerated, dramatic confessions of undying love (let's try to be realistic, okay?). And avoid cliches. Because they're called cliche for a reason.

So, we keep coming back to that word: Cliche. So what's a cliche, for those of you who don't know? Let's ask Urban Dictionary:

"Almost every line in the Twilight series."

Hahaha I'm kidding (although it's kinda true). And by the way, that is actually on Urban Dictionary. I'm not being anti-Twilight, I promise x

The best definition I could fine:

"Something that has been overdone to the point where it is now predictable. A fad that has either died or is dying out."

So, examples of romance cliches in literature and every-day life:

- Red roses

- Heart-shaped chocolates

- Walks/picnics on the beach

- Edward Cullen's lines: "Bella, I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you. You don't know how it's tortured me... You are the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me ever."

- Cases of amnesia/memory loss (_totally_ over used, but still can make a good story)

- The Notebook boat scene.

- Taking off your jacket for a shivering girl (we all secretly want this to happen to us, though, admit it)

The world is full of cliches, which is why this is such a difficult competition. But I'm not saying you can't use cliches, just not a _lot_ of them, and not those sappy, completely over-done cliches (which is what a cliche is, but still). If you're not sure whether something's a cliche or not, just ask me (PM), or google it (although I find google has a lot of misdirecting answers).

* * *

So, there's an essay and a half for you, and I still haven't gotten to the "rules/terms/guidelines/whatever-you-want-to-call- them" yet. So here they are:

1. Minimum 1000 words, no maximum (it can be a one-shot or multi-chapter, but it won't effect your position in the judging either way)

2. Obviously, minimal cliches

3. Any rating, K-M

4. It can be any pairing of any type (including slash), but it won't matter if it's Amian/Natan/Hamead or any other common pairing

5. If you would like to enter, just let me know (PM me, or g+ for those crazy farmers I love so much)

6. There obviously needs to be at least 4 entries, otherwise there's no point. So if by 10th December 2013, there aren't enough entrants, then I won't be holding the contest

7. No song fics. For one, it's illegal (those lyrics don't belong to you!), and it's also against the site rules, so no exceptions

8. It can be AU. When I say AU, I don't mean a completely different time era and all that. It has to be the 39 Clues universe, the clue hunt must have taken place (unless your story takes place _during_ the hunt). What I mean is you can change certain details. For example, Natalie could still be alive, Amy could never have dated Evan or Jake (I'm still hoping that was a nightmare), Isabel could be a purple, polka-dotted ape from Neptune (I'm joking about this one, but... whatever floats your boat)

9. This isn't a rule, but it's something to take into consideration. I know pairing the Holt twins with Ned and Ted is fairly popular, but you should probably know this: in series 1, **Ned and Ted** were **18**, and in series 2, they were **20**. In series 1, **Reagan and Madison** were **11**, and in series 2 they were **13**. I don't know about you, but if I met an 13 year old who was dating a 20 year old, I'd be a little concerned. I mean, it's completely your own decision if you're 13 and want to date a 20 year old, but that generally doesn't happen in children's books.

10. If you're posting an entry, could you please mention in the description that's it's for this contest. Mention my pen name, or the contest name, or whatever; just indicate that it's part of the contest so I know what to judge.

11. You can enter as many stories as you like, as long as their in by the closing date

If you have any questions, or if I missed anything, please PM/message me - don't be afraid to ask.

* * *

**Starting date: 19 November 2013**

**Closing date: **_15 December 2013_** EXTENDED TO 15 January 2013**

* * *

Prizes:

**First Place - **A one-shot by your truly, and a review on 7 stories of your choice (because 7 is my lucky number), and I'll follow you

**Second Place - **A drabble, and a review on 5 stories of your choice, and I'll follow you

**Third Place -** A review on 5 stories of your choice (because, trust me, you don't want me to write you poetry *cringes*), and I'll follow you

Every participant will receive 1 review on a random story, with the exception of those who win one of the former prizes.

* * *

Happy writing! And may the odds be ever in your favour!

(I can't believe I wrote over 1000 words just on contest details)


	2. Entries (and things I forgot to mention)

Current Entries:

- corkchop;** Iridescent Dreaming** ( s/9865039/1/Iridescent-Dreaming)

* * *

Rule Updates (AKA things I forgot to mention):

- You can post as many entries as you like

- Please mention that your story is for this contest in your description so I know what to judge

Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who went to the effort to write entries for this contest. Unfortunately there aren't enough entries to judge so I'm cancelling it. Sorry :(

Thanks, bluester007


End file.
